


Zrádné znamení

by WinryWeiss



Category: Original Work, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, fairy tale, psáno česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Zrcadlo, zrcadlo ...
Kudos: 1





	Zrádné znamení

„Zrcadlo, zrcadlo, řekni mi …“

Ááá, už je to tu zase.

Stejná otázka, už pětadvacet let, ráno co ráno: _Která z žen v zemi zdejší je ze všech nejkrásnější?_

Holt, jakmile jednou znáte veškeré odpovědi ohledně vesmíru, života, a tak vůbec, lidi se nevyhnutelně zeptají na nějakou tu pitomost. Kupříkladu, dotaz jistého mága, nějakých šest sedm století zpět: _Nezůstala mi mezi zuby brokolice?_

A neb já vždy musím odpovědět popravdě, tak jsem královně prozradil, že její vyvdaná dcera konečně dospěla. A že je _kus_.

Stála tam nádherná jako bohyně, nehybná jako socha. Jenom zlobně skousla rty.

Teď se začnou dít věci.


End file.
